


The Unspoken Songs of Westeros

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are songs about glorious knights, Lords and their Ladies. But what of the songs that no one sings about?</p><p>Here are a series of short excripts of various pairings. Non-Canon Complaint. </p><p>I wish to write multiple ficitions of characters that we never really see together, but characters that some of you are secretly shipping.<br/>Feel free to leave any PROMPTS and I shall do my best to fill them. All couples are welcome, whether they be F/M, Slash or Femslash. I only request that we stick to non-canon relationships, though if you really really want to see one of your OTP's in here, I may write about them. </p><p>Didn't use a Beta, so I appologise for any grammtical errors.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyrion/Alayaya

It only took five words for Tyrion’s world to come crashing down before him. 

_I have your little whore._

He could count all the moments when he and Cersei had seen eye to eye on one hand, and even then all those instances included his dear brother Jamie. It was no secret that Tyrion disliked his sister. She was vile, cruel and for a lack of a better word, a bitch. With all these disdainful qualities and more, Tyrion could not say, he hated his sister. Disliked her yes, but hated? Hate was such a strong word and no matter how cruel Cersei was, she is still his family. But now things are different. Everything he had done when he was appointed Hand of the King, by his father, had been for the sake of house Lannister and their house alone. No matter how sadistic Joffery may be, Tyrion had done his best to keep the realm at peace with Cersei’s offspring, ruling the seven kingdoms. But now...

He could not comprehend how Cersei could do such a thing. Sure she had expressed her disdain for him in the past and vowed to make him suffer, but like this? At another woman’s expense? It was then that Tyrion decided he could not endure a vile beast like Cersei any longer. He hated her and vowed to himself that she shall suffer twice the hurt that she had inflicted on his dear sweet Shae.

He responded with a witty retort, not hearing himself speak with his mind still on Shae and all the pain she must have endured. This was his fault. He should have never brought her to King’s Landing; it was his fault that she was in this mess.

But what he did not expect was for Cersei to bring the wrong whore.

Beaten black and blue, there stood Alayaya, bound and gagged before him. Her lip was split and a faint trickle of blood fell down her beautiful ebony skin. He could see purple ringlets around her hands from where the ropes were tied, the bruises from her binds had already begun forming. 

Tyrion should have been relieved. Though he had cared for Alayaya and had come to enjoy her company, he should have been relieved that it was not his Shae. He should have played along with Cersei, allowing the rouse to continue. It had seemed that Alayaya had not betrayed him and had took the beatings meant for Shae, when she could have simply directed Ceresi to his real whore. He should have begged Ceresi for mercy. He should have pretended that he had loved Alayaya. For if he were to do any of these things, Ceresi would have been convinced that she had found his one true weakness, and thus abandoning all her searches from his one true lover; keeping his Shae safe from harm’s way. He should have done a lot of things, but he didn’t.

“You have the wrong whore” Tyrion stated coldly and then turned around and walked away.

There was a brief moment of silence and Tyrion could hear the sounds of his footsteps echo off the walls of the vast room. But of course, Cersei had broken the silence with her vile curses, “Liar! Imp! Craven!” She screamed, “I’ll kill the bloody bitch, I swear to the Seven, I shall kill her!”

Tyrion stopped and turned to look at Ceresi, “then do as you must. But remember, my real lover is safely stored away somewhere in this castle and no matter what you do Cersei, you shall never find her.” With that Tyrion excused himself and exited the room.

Only after he had left and settled himself in his chambers that his heart began to sink. _What if Ceresi really kills her?_ He thinks. An involuntary shiver runs up his spine and Tyrion flinches. His stomach churns and suddenly Tyrion has the vague suspicion that he is going to be ill. _What are you on about you fool,_ Tyrion chided himself, _Shae is safe. Your Shae is safe._ He reminded himself, though no matter how many times he said it, he could not convince himself otherwise. 

Cersei must be scouring the halls of the Red Keep, attempting to find his real whore. If he had just kept his mouth shut, then Cersei would have been convinced that it was Alayaya, whom had been warming his bed and Shae would have been as safe as ever. But for some reason, he did not think that way. 

Tyrion called his squire Podrick and asked him to fetch him a wine skin. One turned into two, and two into three. Tyrion drank his troubles away with Dornish Red, Arbour Gold and Pentoshi amber. Though no matter how much he drank, he could not get one thought out of his head. That thought being, that for some odd reason he wished Cersei had truly found Shae this afternoon and not sweet, courageous, Alayaya. It was odd, why did he care so much for this girl? Yes, he found contentment in Alayaya’s company but, she was no more than an employee. He paid her for her services and then the line should been casted there. She was his worker, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, when he saw her tied up in front of him: stripped, beaten and humiliated; Tyrion could feel his blood boil in fury. He had never striked a woman before but in that one moment, he wanted to strike Cersei. 

“Pod-ri-ck!” Tyrion slurred and his squire obediently entered his chambers. “Another *hiccough* skin of *hiccough* wine.” 

Podrick nodded and quickly fetched another wine skin. Tyrion tore the top off with his teeth and drowned himself in the dark sweet liquid. Midway into the fourth bottle, he blacked out. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

It was two days later when Lord Varys informed him that Alayaya had been returned back to Chataya’s unharmed, save for all the bruises. Tyrion thanked the spider, though still a bit weary of the eunuch. Vary’s had never betrayed his trust so far, but Tyrion would not be so foolish as to trust this man. No, there was no one he could trust, not even Bronn.

Tyrion quickly made his way to Chataya’s, wary of any eyes following him. He made his way to the brothel, undetected, with the help of one of Vary’s many secret passages. There were whores cascading about, wearing nothing but flimsy dresses and undergarments. A few were topless, allowing Tyrion eyes to see their glorious teats. Some winked and smiled suggestively at him but, Tyrion ignored all of their advances. Now was not the time to satisfy his cock.

He caught Chataya’s eye and made his way towards her. She smiled at him but, he could see the hate and loathing in her eyes. Oh dear Chataya must you blame me too? It was my sister who punished your sweet daughter, not I. But I suppose I should be the one to blame. For if it wasn’t for me, your lovely daughter would remain unharmed.

“Lord Tyrion” Chataya greeted, “and how may I help you today?” She seemed kind enough but, Tyrion could sense the hostility behind her greeting. Her voice was venomous but, Tyrion could not blame it for being so. Chataya was a kind, brilliant and a beautiful woman but, her daughter was harmed at his sister’s hand. If someone were to have harmed Cersei the way she had harmed Alayaya, he doubted his father would treat the perpetrator with a false smile and a kind greeting. 

“I have come to see your dear daughter. How does she fare?” Tyrion asked.

“She is in the back. Walk straight, take your second left and fourth chamber on your right hand side. Though I must warn you, she is with a customer.” And with that Chataya left him.

Tyrion made his way to Alayaya, as Chataya instructed him. True to her word, her daughter was indeed with a customer. The man looked to be about five-and-fourty, his yellow hair streaked with grey and his grubby hands toying with Alayaya’s round, pert breasts.

“I beg your pardon” Tyrion interrupted, startling the man. “If you mind good Ser, I would like to have a word with this kind woman here.”

“What the fuck ter yeh think yer doin’!” The man exclaimed, “get yerself, yer own fuckin’ whore, yeh bloody imp!”

Tyrion sighed and tossed a gold dragon and the pathetic man in front of him. “Here, that shall buy you two whores for the night and some wine to boost. Now go on.” Tyrion instructed.

The man grabbed the coin and happily exited the room. “Aye. Prefer me some ale but this penance shall do finely, little man. Wanted me that red-haired whore, with ‘em freckles on her teats but, got me this wench instead. Didn’t have ‘nough coin, you see, and this whore came cheap ‘cuz she’s been beaten bloody.” 

When the drunken old fool, finally left the room, Tyrion spared a glance at Alayaya. She had covered herself up with a purple chiffon robe and had taken a seat on the bed, her large brown eyes still on Tyrion. Oh sweet Alayaya, do you hate me too? Tyrion thought.

“My Lord” she greeted, “and how may I be of service today.” There was no hostility in her voice and Tyrion’s knees weakened to hear the soft and angelic words spilled from her lips. _She is so beautiful-_

Tyrion handed her a pouch, that he retrieved from his pocket and laid it gently on her lap, “for your troubles” he stated, “I cannot express how truly sorry I am.” He then turned and was about to walk away when he heard her voice call for him.

“A Lannister always pays his debts, and you have paid yours my Lord. I seek no further penance” she announced.

He turned to look at her, caught off guard by her proclamation. A whore refusing money? “I am aware that I have paid you for your services my lady but-“

“I am no Lady, Lord Tyrion. Call me what I am, a whore. It is nothing I am ashamed of. Men are easy to toy with when you learn to please their cocks. I have achieved bountiful payments in gold and live a luxurious life for my skill to please. I am not, nor ever will I be ashamed of what I am” she declared.

Tyrion was surprised by her words but, nodded nonetheless. She is a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. She handed him back the pouch, announcing that she did not want his coin. “But why?” Tyrion questioned. “You could have betrayed me at any moment, told Cersei the truth. Why did you lie? Why did you let her believe that you were my... whore” the word rolled uncomfortably off his tongue. Though he had a taste for cunts and fucking, Tyrion always respected the women he was with. He was not comfortable calling them such disdainful names to their faces. 

Alayaya just shrugged and for the first time she looked vulnerable. “I admit it was foolish of me but, when you come to care for someone Lord Tyrion, you put their needs in front of their own.”

Tyrion moved towards the bed and took a seat beside her. “Are you saying you care for me Alayaya?” he asked.

Alayaya smiled and brushed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “I have never met someone like you before. Every man I’ve ever seen, are lustful and self-absorbed. They think with their cocks, not their minds” she stated.

“And I’m not like that?” Tyrion questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“You are” Alayaya admitted, “but you are also kind, generous and trustworthy. You have a good heart, my Lord.” She rested her long slim fingers over his chest and Tyrion’s heart almost jumped out of his chest, by her touch. 

There was a stirring in his heart, one that he had felt for only one woman prior to Alayaya, and that woman was not Shae. His skin tingled from where Alayaya touched it and he wanted nothing more than to succumb to his desires. She was truly like no woman he had ever met. He briefly wondered if the roles were reversed and if it were Shae that was taken and Alayaya his true lover, what would his sweet Shae do in that position. Would she take the beating silently like Alayaya did, or would she betray him like any other women would?

He looked into Alayaya’s eyes and saw a warmth behind them. One he had never seen with Shae. _She loves me_ he realised, but Tyrion did not understand it. She was tall, slender, beautiful, and intelligent. She had flawless ebony skin and long, luxurious, curly hair. She refused his coin, so she couldn’t be after gold or was this all a plot? Was she really more cunning that Tyrion could have anticipated. 

He brushed his hand over her lip, feeling a scrape of the scab Cersei had left behind. Slowly, Tyrion leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Alayaya responded almost instantly and wound her hands around his neck, moving closer to him and deepening the kiss. He felt her tongue play with his and Tyrion gently pushed her onto the bed. As he unlaced his breeches and pushed his cock into her warm, glorious cunt, Tyrion could only think of one thing. Oh my sweet glorious Alayaya, please tell me this is real. My heart is now yours, please do not break it like Tysha did.


	2. Stannis/Lyanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Samyo. Started of as a Stannis/Lyanna fic, with a bit of Stannis/Catlyen on the side. Don't know how it turned into a vegence between Stannis and Robert. Alas I'm sorry i suck at taking prompts, but i did like how this went.  
> Enjoy :)

Stannis was always envious of his brother, Robert. His brother had always gotten everything he ever wanted, simply because he was the eldest. It did not matter that Robert was a fool, and Stannis was much more capable of handling all the responsibilities that had befallen upon his eldest brother. No, the only thing that the royals cared for was birth, and Stannis had to accept the fact that he would always live in his brother’s shadow.

When Robert was five and ten, their father presented him with a sword crafted of valyrian steel. It was the only valyrian steel that the Baratheons’ managed to procure and it belonged to Robert. Apart from the fine material, the sword was crafted beautifully; its hilt bore a majestic stag crafted in pure gold. Stannis marvelled in the beauty of the sword and congratulated his dearest brother on inheriting such a fine piece of steel, but Robert simply shrugged. He did not want it. Robert always had a taste for the warhammer and was ill-equipped with a sword. As a young boy, Stannis was naive enough to ask his brother if he may take his sword, but Robert just laughed at him. Whether he wanted it or not, the sword was his and Robert wasn’t much for sharing. When Stannis turned five-and-ten, he too was gifted with a sword but unlike Robert’s, the steel was dull and there was nothing special about the craftsmanship.

When Robert was twenty, he had been crowned king. The Mad King Aerys ruled the Seven Kingdoms prior to his brother, but he was running Westeros to the ground. So Robert overthrew him in what would soon be known as the War of the Usurper or Robert’s Rebellion. Robert was now King of the Seven Kingdoms and had granted Stannis Dragonstone and Renly the Storm Lands. Stannis knew he would have made a much better king then Robert, but still he held his tongue. Instead he took over Dragonstone and rejoiced in being liege Lord, ignoring the part of his brain telling himself that he would have made a much better king.

But, it was when Robert was two-and-twenty that Stannis could take no more. Because at the age of two-and-twenty, Robert was wed to Lyanna Stark. This had hurt Stannis more than anything ever could have. He always had an interest in the lovely Lyanna. It was odd that a man such as Stannis would fall for a woman like Lyanna Stark; she was wild, brash, adventurous and no lady in the slight. But fall for her he did and Stannis could not take his mind of her wild brown hair, her sparkling grey eyes, her lithe and muscular form, and that pearly white smile. But alas, she was Robert’s betrothed, not his. And while Robert was married to the lovely Lyanna, Stannis was married to Catelyn Tully.

It was not that he did not like his dear, sweet Cat. She was beautiful, though the exact opposite of Lyanna. She had fiery auburn hair, dark blue eyes and a curvaceous shape. She was a great wife and an even better lady. Her stitching was exquisite, she assisted Stannis in the proper care of their castle, she had perfect manners and of course, she sealed an alliance between the Baratheon’s and the Tully’s. 

In bed, she was a different story. In their chambers, Cateyln was just as wild as Lyanna. Her pert round breasts would bounce up and down and she continued to rise and fall upon his body. He raised his hips to meet hers, eliciting an audible smack. Strands of auburn would detach itself from her braid and her body would be covered in a fine layer of sweat. Her radiance and skill in love making, never failed Stannis to spill his seed inside of her, every time. 

But unlike Lyanna, whom provided Robert with several, fine, healthy sons; he and Catelyn only managed to produce daughters. Stannis needed a son, one that could continue his lineage and keep a Baratheon in rule of Dragonstone, but alas, there were only daughters in his future. 

No matter how many times he resolved himself to forget it, Stannis could not help but wonder what his life would be like if only he was born first. He would have a valyarian steel blade, he would be ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and most importantly he would have his dearest Lyanna by his side. 

So when Robert announced a grand tournament, in the honour of his name day, Stannis was determined to win and take back what was his. He would beat all the other competitors and then he would name his Lyanna the Queen of love and beauty. The others would be appalled, for Stannis to crown a woman that was not only, not his wife, but his brothers’. 

But, for once Stannis did not care for politics. For once in his entire existence, Stannis cared for love. 

But unfortunately for him, Stannis was defeated in the third round by Gregor Cleagene. In the end, it was Robert who won the grand tournament. And when he saw Robert crown Lyanna as Queen of love and beauty, and saw the blush rise to her flawless ivory skin, Stannis knew she had never belonged to him in the first place. And whether he had been born the first or the last brother, in no lifetime would she would never be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feel free to leave your non-canon prompts. Just list two characters from ASOIAF that are not canon or are not insanely popular as a pairing, and i shall do my best to fill it. Kind of tempted to take a shot at Loras/Gendry next. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add any prompts in the comment section.


End file.
